The Switch
by a writer in paradise
Summary: What would happen if Misaki and Usami got into an argument over Usami's newest BL novel and their mindset switched.
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so I hope it goes smoothly. I have it completely planned out for the first few chapters. The first two chapters lead up to the main story that starts in chapter 3. I hope you all like it and I would like to thank SuzukiChiyeko for helping me to start my story off. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

Usagi-san's birthday is coming up and what's more, he was just nominated for yet another Literary Award. 'I have no idea what to get him. I know if I ask him he would definitely say me.' Misaki thought to himself.

'So why not give him what he wants.' A part of his brain reasoned.

"I can't do that!" he argued out loud.

"Man up! You've been together for five years. Get over your shyness foe at least one day." The voice yelled.

"Ugggggh" Misaki complained. He got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom to run him a bath.

* * *

After Misaki got out of the bath, he hoped that he would have some ideas, but all he could think to do was consult his friend Shinobu.

"Aww. Is little Misaki trying to grow up?" Shinobu teased after Misaki explained the situation.

"Don't tease me!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"So what should I do?"

"Well you should dress in a maid uniform and have on sexy underwear Then make him something to eat and feed it to him. Then you should drag him to the couch and ride him." Misaki blushed at the last comment.

"That's perfect!" Misaki exclaimed, "but where and I suppose to get a maid costume?"

"I'll come to your school after class tomorrow. I'll bee in Miyagi's officeso knock first."

"Yea, wouldn't want to walk in on anything." 'He sounds so deep in love' Misaki thought to himself.

* * *

The next day, the brunet was knocking on the office door five minutes after class ended, hoping it gave the two time to be all lovey-dovey before the boys left.

"I'm decent" Shinobu yelled for Misaki to come in.

When he walked in, he saw Shinobu sitting across Miyagi's lap and resting his head on his lover's shoulder. He crawled of Miyagi's lap after kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go." He said to Misaki. "Hey old man, take my stuff home for me please. You can just take it to your place and I'll be there to pick it up later."

Misaki was dragged by Shinobu to a sex shop to look for a costume.

"Pick one." Shinobu commanded holding up a frilly maid dress in one hand and a short deep purple Chinese style dress in the other. "Personally I think that the purple one suits you better."

"It's barely able to be called a dress. It's like an ass length shirt' Misaki thought to himself. "I-I guess I'll take the purple one." Misaki stumbled out, blushing.

"Good choice" a merchant said, coming out of nowhere.

"I think Usagi-san would enjoy this" Shinobu whispered to Misaki.

"Sh-shut up" Misaki said blushing a darker red. "Ler's just get this and go" Misaki paid for the dress and went grocery shopping with Shinobu. "For helping me out, I can teach you how to cook. Call Miyagi and tell him to come over and I'll tell Usagi-san about it."

"Thanks!" Shinobu was excited. He pulled out his phone and told Miyagi. Suprisingly he agreed. Miyagi already knew the way because the two younger boys would always hang out at Usami's place.

After they hung up, Shinobu looked up at Misaki. Misaki was blushing while talking on his phone before snapping it shut and walking over to Shinobu.

"You ready?" Misaki asked

"Yea, come on."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and i'll hurry up and type the second chapter for you. Till next time. Love Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**A/N-Hi again. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Dinner**

"They walked to Usami's penthouse in silence. After what seemed like forever they walked into the house, kicked off their shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"I-I'll be right back" Misaki mumbled. He ran upstairs to his barely used room and hid the costume between the mattresses of his bed. He knew that Usami would be back soon, so he hurried back down stairs where Shinobu was washing the vegetables in the kitchen. He went to Shinobu and instructed him on how to cut and stir fry the vegetables in a wok. While Shinobu worked on the vegetables, Misaki put on some rice and cut chicken breast to cubes. When Shinobu finished, he put the vegetables on a serving plate while Misaki used the wok to make stir fry with the chicken. Shinobu was setting the table when Usami walked in and watched as Misaki jumped when Usami wrapped his arms around the brunet.

"Us-Usagi-san, I'm cooking and we have company" Misaki scolded.

"Don't care. I'm out of Misaki."

"So? We still have company."

"Fine but don't forget the promise you made." Usami whispered into Misaki's ear making the younger one blush just to remember. As soon as the table was fully set, the doorbell rang.

"What are you doing here?!" Shinobu and Hiroki yelled simultaneously. A few seconds later, Miyagi and Nowaki walked up and saw their lovers having a staring war.

"Break it up guys." Usami reasoned, walking up to them. "You must need your books back."

"Bakahiko! You knew I was coming over to get them. Give them up so we can leave."

Shinobu stood by the door and watched as Hiroki and Nowaki both got a box of books each and left, closing the door behind them. When arms wrapped around him, Shinobu jumped and saw a smug looking Miyagi staring down at him. Before Shinobu could react, Miyagi kissed him hard on the lips. After a minute of a passionate kiss, Shinobu moved away to see a blushing Misaki gazing up at a happy Usami.

"How about we get to dinner then watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me." Miyagi said at the same time Shinobu said "whatever."

Usami sat down and beckoned to Misaki. To their guest surprise, Misaki climbed onto Usami's lap and straddled his legs.

"Feed me" Usami whispered into Misaki's ear causing the boy to blush redder.

"B-but…" Usami silenced the boy with a kiss. 'You did promise' a voice whispered to him from the corner of his mind. "Fine" Misaki mumbled as he picked up his chopsticks. He fed a bite to Usami before taking a bite himself. Their meal continued like that for all of their meal while on the other side of the table, their guest watched them in shock before moving to their own plates. Shinobu tried to feed Miyagi and he gladly accepted it and fed him back. After both couples finished eating, they moved to the couches and snuggled with their lovers and practically ignored the movie as they conversed with each other or losing themselves in a passionate kiss with their lover.

When they realized that the movie had gone off, they simply put in another one and the older men started to chat about different literature works having Shinobu jump in every now and then. Misaki got bored with the conversation and rested his head on Usami's lap and, within minutes, was sleeping. As the others continued to talk, they heard Misaki talking in his sleep.

"That perverted man…..my perverted bunny" Misaki sighed in his sleep.

Usami laughed softly at Misaki and looked at his friend to see Shinobu sleeping on Miyagi's shoulder. A while later, Misaki woke up and the older me watched him while Shinobu stirred against Miyagi.

"S-sorry for falling asleep." He stumbled sleepily.

"Don't worry. It's late and Shinobu-chin here is dosing off too. Good night to you both." Miyagi said to his host before picking up his lover and carrying him out.

"Thanks again, Shinobu." Misaki said before the door closed. Usami picked Misaki up bridal style and carried him to their room and put him in bed. He then got under the covers himself and wrapped his arm around Misaki.

Before Misaki drifted to sleep, he faintly heard "So I'm a perverted bunny now."

* * *

**Please like and review. Thanks so much. Love ya! **


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday

**a/n~ I hope that you have liked the story so far and promise that I will get to the part where everything changes soon. **

* * *

Chapter 3 : Birthday

After a few days of being yelled at by Shinobu, Misaki was down to his final preperations. Tomorrow is Usami's birthday and Misaki is avoiding him by hiding in his own room. Misaki was trying to swallow his pride for Usami. He went to sleep early so that he would be well rested for the events he was planning for the next day.

He woke up an hour early and stripped of all of his clothing and struggled to put on the purple dress after putting on some purple laced panties. After 10 minutes of fighting, he finally got the dress on properly. He paced around the room trying to adjust to the fabric around him. He then realized, after walking around the room about 15 times that it was time to make breakfast.

He walked to Usami's room and put his ear to the door and listened. He heard no sound of movement and only heard the faint sound of snoring. "Perfect" he thought to himself as he walked downstairs to make breakfast. He put on some rice and started to make miso soup and eggs. 'Since it's his birthday I won't add green peppers.' He thought. He also made some ococtopus weenies. He was trying to keep it simple but not all to plain. He wrote 'Happy Birthday Usagi' on the omelet with ketchup and as he was finishing a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Misaki." Usami breathed in Miskai's ear. "What's all this for?" he asked running his hands from the hem of the dress down his lover's bare thighs and back up. Misaki turned around in the man's arms and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Usagi-San" Misak whispered. " Now go sit down so I can serve breakfast. He set the food on the table in front of Usami and kissed the man on the cheek. He sat down beside him and they both started their meal in a comfortable silence.

"Did you finish your manuscript?" Misaki asked, making small talk.

"To keep that demon of an editor off my back for my birthday, yes. I turned everything in yesterday." Misaki knew that he wasn't finished but that type of thing never stopped him.

"Well when we finish eating let's watch a movie then I want to give you your present."

"if that is what you have planned. Then that we will do."

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**on a side note, during spring break, I went to build a bear and got a bunny. Ironic right? So of course I named him Akihiko. So today when I was at my band contest I got a puppy with chocolate brown ears and named him Misaki. I wanted to put him in green but they were mean to me so doth of them are in suits.**

**well that's it for now. That trip made me tired on top of my lack of sleep. Till next time. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Movie

**a/n~ i would like to thank all of you that are reading this story. i would also like to thank Xxobsessive for always reviewing. I'm dedicating this chapter to you. i hate to tell you this but i suck at writing lemons so it might be a bit sucky(no pun intended). whit out further ado (i dont think anyone still says that) here is the next chapter.**

**Misaki: I think you're forgetting something.**

**Me:Right. I always keep forgetting. No matter how many stars i wish on, i'll never own Junjou Romantica or it's amazing characters. (or be able to spell) **

* * *

Chapter 4: Movie...and a lemon

After breakfast, Misaki turned towards the kitchen, dishes in hand and said "Usagi-san, why don't you go pick out a movie while I wash the dishes."

"Ok. But hurry up." UsagI-san said.

* * *

Misaki's POV

I sent him to the living room to get a distraction from what I have to do. Unfortunately it didn't help. He walked up behind me and wrapped his hands around me. I tried to finish washing the dishes. It took a moment to break my mind away from the person behind me but I finally finished them. I turned to the man behind me and glare at him. "Did you pick out the movie like I told you?"

"Yes. Now come on." He all but dragged me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. The movie started but I was too focused on the warmth of the body and the cold hands grazing my thighs. All of a sudden those hands moved up my dress and caressed my butt. "Hmmmmm. What is this?" Usagi-san asked me, tracing the panties.

"Nothing!" I yelled hitting his hand. "Just watch the movie" I said even though I didn't care about the movie. I watch him give me a surrendering look, and then he went back to the movie. I traced my finger up and down his toned stomach through his shirt. I turned in his lap resting my legs on either side of him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm cold." I muttered. He ran his hands up my thighs again and I could feel his erection as he grinded his hips against me. "You want me to help you with that?" I asked super sweetly. Before he could answer, I slid off his lap and kneeled on the floor in front of him. He looked sup surprised when I unzipped his pants and pulled the waist band of his boxers, freeing his member. I glanced up at him before I swirled my tongue across the tip of his member. I engulfed the head and slowly worked my way down his shaft.

"Fuck...Harder" He moaned pushing my head down further. "Shit I'm coming." He thrust into my mouth as he came and I swallowed as I released him from my mouth. "I need you" he said pulling me back onto his lap. He ran his hand under the dress and pinched one of my nipples. His other hand worked the panties down my waist and teased my entrance.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh." The boy moaned as Usagi put a finger in and moved it around. Misaki unbuttoned Usagi's shirt shakily while Usagi added another finger and opened him up more with a scissoring motion. He added a third finger and abused the other's prostate.

"Ahhhhhh...mmmmmmm." he moaned in pleasure. Usagi moved his hand from his lover's nipple and started stroking the boy's erection. "Ah. I'm co-coming. Ahhhhhh" he screamed out at his release.

"Misaki. I need you" Usami moaned in Misaki's ear, pulling his fingers out of the hole

"Let me." The boy said, bravely. He positioned himself over Usagi's member and inched down slowly. He waited till he was used to the size before he began to move. He was moving to slow for Usami but since this was his first time doing it on his own, Usami to it easy with him and thrust into him matching his pace. He stroke Misaki's erection as the boy started to move faster.

"Usagi-San. Ahhhhhhhhh. I'm... co-coming." He screamed right before he released. Usami grabbed the boy's waist and thrust into him frantically and releasing himself into the boy's hole and pulling out when he finished.

Misaki snuggled into Usami's chest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I wonder how long it'll be before i update again. I'm going to be starting a new story soon. It is going to be based off of, with additions, my 3 days taking an episode of silence. i started yesterday and now my weekend is miserable. Please review. i know what i have planned for the next 2 chapters but if you have any ideas i could use them. Thanks for reading and putting up with me till now. Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Party

**A/N- to the beautiful people. because I was so happy today to realize my last chapter wasn't complete crap. I hurried and finished this chapter to publish. Thank you to those who reviewed. It made me happy. Another thing new is that I like being referred to as Toni.**

**Misaki: Toni doesn't on Junjou Romantica.(Not even in her dreams)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Party

It was well after lunch time when Misaki woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He got up from Usami's lap realizing the man was reading a book over him. "Just ignore it" the man said. The boy fixed his clothes and sat back on Usami's lap. And picked up a volume of 'The Kan' that he had near the couch. He rested his head and read his book over his lover's shoulder. The bell rang again but neither man attempted to move. The door was thrown open and in walked the demon spawn from hell, aka Aikawa. She looked at the lovers and squealed. She then pulled out her phone to take a picture but had a giant bear thrown at her before she could get one.

"What do you want, Aikawa?" Usami asked, irritated.

"Happy birthday Usami-sensei!" Aikawa screamed, thrusting a present at him. Usami had dropped his book to throw the bear and now was forced to take the present. Ever since the door opened Misaki had been hiding his face in Usami's shoulder. Annoyed, Usami opened the present and saw a watch with a bunny in the face of it. "Why a bunny?" he asked, confused.

"Ooooops. Guess I brought it over too early." She sighed.

"Usagi-san, I didn't get to give you your present." The boy got up and ran to his room and returned a minute later carrying a box wrapped in teddy bear wrapping paper. Usami gladly accepted it and carefully pulled of the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a large silver bunny holding a smaller chocolate brown bear. At the bottom of the box was an engraved fountain pen that read 'I love you Usagi-San.' "I tried to find something that you would like but couldn't think of anything. I thought to get you a pen and have it engraved but it didn't seem like enough so I asked Aikawa and she let me make the toy at her House. I thought it was cute but if you don't like it..." Usami silenced him with a kiss. "How could I not like it? It's amazing. Thank you." He said pulling the boy into another kiss. They heard someone clear their throat in the background and looked up at the disturbance. "What?" they both asked, annoyed.

"We'll, there is a party for your birthday today and its invite only. I had Misaki help with the guest list so it shouldn't be too many people."

"It shouldn't be too bad Usagi-san. Please don't be mad."

"Fine. I'll go but only because you helped Misaki." Usami regretfully agreed. "Only if you wear that."

"Looks like he's not going. I tried." Misaki said quickly.

"Please Misaki? For my birthday? I'll take my present with me." Misaki shook his head." I'll give you the day off."

"Promise?" Misaki asked. "really." Usami promised. They went up the stairs so Usami could get ready for the party since Misaki already had on the clothes he was going in. he got dressed in a dark blue suit and a dark purple shirt. He kissed Misaki quickly and dragged him out of the room. Down stairs Aikawa squealed when she saw the two.

"Aww you guys match." She exclaimed. They all got in the car and to Usami's surprise, Misaki took the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" Usami wondered out loud.

"It's not far from here so don't worry" Misaki said assuring. When they arrived, the scrambled out the car and Misaki saw Shinobu waiting by the door. He walked up to him quickly because he couldn't run without the dress rolling up.

"Told you this would happen" Shinobu whispered to Misaki. Misaki blushed and looked back for his lover. Usami walked behind him and grabbed him around the waist. He pushed him further inside the building and walked over to a table. Usami sat down, pulling Misaki into his lap and watched the reactions of the people around. Since all of them knew about their relationship and honestly didn't care, they were only shocked to see Misaki in a short dress. A couple of people brought presents to Usami and set them on the table and kept going. During the night, he and dragged Misaki to the dance floor and made him waltz. Since Misaki couldn't dance he rested his feet over Usami's and let him take the lead. When the dance was over, the two kissed briefly and walked back to their table. Usami opened his presents and when he had the attention of everyone, he pulled out Misaki's gift to him and set it on the table and kissed his blushing lover.

"Usami-sensei, since it's your birthday I'll give you 3 extra days on your manuscript." Aikawa said. When the party was over, Usami dropped Aikawa off at her car then took Misaki home and proceeded to make a mess out of him. When Misaki fell asleep, Usami started working on his manuscript.

* * *

**I bet you can guess what he wrote about. I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I get a chance. If there are any ideas for this story as well as others don't hesitate to tell me. **

**If you liked this chapter, if you didn't like it, If it could improve, please review and let me know.(please excuse my weirdness. It's slightly contagious though.) Love you guys!**

**Toni out.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Switch

**A/N SO i realized that i forgot to update this chapter and found it in my files yesterday. I know it's short so forgive me for that. I will probably update soon seeing that my coursework for the semester is done and i have time before my test. **

**There are a lot of things that dont come true. Like fairytales...**

**Misaki: The hopes of you ever owning Junjou Romantica**

**Me: Yea... Hey! Don't mention that. *cries in corner***

**Usami: You made her cry. Cheer up kid. At least you own these wild fantasies.**

**Me: Yea, well i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**One week later**

"'_no let me take controll today' Misaki said to Akihito as he proceeded to get on his knees and suck on..." _Misaki threw the book across the room not even finishing the statement.

He stormed up to Usami's bedroom and shook the sleeping author vigorously. "why did you write about that? It was suppose to special. You Baka. Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka." Misaki screamed hitting the man with each Baka.

"I don't see a problem. I was happy and wanted to share my happiness with my readers. Now stop hitting me and come to bed" Usami mumbled pulling the boy under him.

"Stop it. I'm mad. How could you. That was special and secret. I'll never understand you. No matter how much i won't so i don't even try anymore." Misaki looked as if he wanted to cry. Usami pulled the boy under him and went back to sleep. After useless struggling, Misaki stopped fighting and went to sleep himself.

In a different world.

"feels like something is wrong. I want my little Misaki to be happy" a toni fairy whispered. "looks like i get a chance to make him happy." She said happily. "Hctiws keew eno" she chanted.

Back at apartment

The two sleeping and unsuspecting figures twich in their sleep. Little do they know, they won't wake up as set as they were.

* * *

**I love you guys, and remember, reviews make the world go round.**

**props to whoever can figure out what Hctiws keew eno means.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry it took so long, things came out of no where**

**Misaki: By that she means she was forced to socialize her whole brake and had school today.**

**Me: Thanks so much for telling the world about my pain. **

**Misaki: Tea, now disclaim the book.**

**Me: No *runs out room***

**Misaki: *chases her down hallway***

**Usami: *walks in aftering the noise* No matter how much she avoids it, she won't ever own Junjou Romantica. **

**Me: *out of breath* Enjoy the chapter everyone and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Chapter 7

When Misaki first woke up, he felt light headed and dizzy. He felt that something was off about himself. He looked at the man that was holding him and tried to think if a way to get out of his hold. He thought for half of a second and decided it wasn't worth it and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. 'It won't hurt him to sleep a bit more.' Misaki thought to himself, snuggling into the man's neck.

When Usami finally woke up he felt the warmth of Misaki's breath on his neck. Normally he would like this but now he just felt to warm. He released his lover and moved out of his lover's arms. He suddenly felt determined to write. He dragged himself out the bed and walked to his office. Sitting at his desk, he could hear Misaki moving around downstairs. "I'll type for a little while longer before I go downstairs.'

After typing for almost 30 minutes, Misaki snuck in the office and wrapped his arms around Usami's shoulders.

"Usagi-san. Breakfast is ready" Misaki mumbled. He kissed Usami's neck before continuing. "But if you want, you can have me."

"Misaki." Usami breathed. "I have to finish my work. I'll be down for breakfast in a minute or two."

"Or you could come take a shower with me. I'm on break this week." Misaki spun the chair around and straddled Usami's lap. He pulled his lover close and kissed him deeply. Before Usami could react properly, Misaki was fumbling with the zipper of the older man's pants.

"Not now," Usami mumbled, "I'm working."

Misaki wasn't taking it and kissed Usami. He parted his lips and ran his tongue across the older man's bottom lip. Usami gasped when Misaki nipped his bottom lip and Misaki thrust his tongue into usami's mouth. Usami's will power crumbled and he lost his will to fight his younger lover off and instead pulled Misaki's shirt over his head and sucked on one of the nipples while teasing the other one. He pulled Misaki's pants and boxers down with his free hand and traced his lover's back with the tips of his fingers. Misaki grabbed Usami's other hand and sucked on three of the fingers. After he deemed them wet enough, he moved them around towards his entrance. Guessing what his lover wanted, Usami complied and pushed his finger into the hole. Misaki moaned as the finger thrust in and out and barely noticed when a second finger was added.

Misaki screamed out when the third finger was added and hit the little bundle inside of him. "U-Usagi-san. I'm…..coming…Ahhhh"

"Misaki" Usami breathe. He pulled out his fingers only to replace them with his harded member. He started to thrust into Misaki gently.

"Mmmm…more" Misaki screamed. He moved down harder on Usami to a speed he preferred. He pulled Usami's face closer and kissed him hard while he reached down and jerked himself off. After a few moments, he came and the tightness of his walls clamping down on Usami pushed him over the edge and he followed his lover into contentment.

After a minute of recovering, Misaki reminded Usami of the breakfast he had prepared. They scrambled to fix their clothing then walked to the kitchen and ate the cold breakfast. It seemed that Misaki had just taken in what just happened and blushed deeply. 'what did I just do' he thought. He then realized that he felt weird about everything and needed to get out of the house. He broke out of his trance to see Usami taking the dirty dishes to the sink.

"I'm going for a walk" Misaki mumbled walking towards the door. He stopped to put his shoes on and left the penthouse. His aim was for the park. When he arrived, it was empty, which was a surprise, so he sat on the swing and swung back and forth trying to clear his head. "This is never going to help," He mumbled softly. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this"

* * *

**Well lovely people I tried to give you something nice but it might not have been all that great. Sorry. Please review and tell me you opinions for new chapters.**

**Well that's all for...**

**Misaki: Wait! I don't act like that.**

**Me: Well you do now so stop crying. **

**Misaki: At least warn a person if I'm going to change.**

**Me: Fine. Misaki was a little OOC in this story because of the switch.**

**Usami: I like him that way. He's so cute when he tries to take control.**

**Me: As i was saying earlier, That's all for now and I'll write as soon as possible. Toni Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**It feels like I haven't updated this story in months.**

**Misaki: That's because it has been months since you've updated. You don't want to grow up to be like Usagi-san do you?**

**Me: You're right. I'm sorry for taking forever to update. It's not that I forgot about the story, I just got caught up in other stuff and just recently got freed from the jail that they call school. I hope that this chapter will make up for it.**

**Misaki: And to top it off her misery, she doesn't own Junjou Romantica **

**Usami: If it makes you feel any better, you still have your wild fantasies.**

**Me: I hope everyone could enjoy them.**

* * *

**Misaki POV**

By the time I made it to the park, I was out of breath from running. I sat down in the shade of the large oak tree. All of a sudden I was spinning. More like everything around the tree started spinning.

"Maybe I'm just delusional" I thought out loud until I heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"No you are not my sweet little Misaki"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am you but I am not." The voice replied.

"What's happening to me?"

"Do you not like my gift? You wished to better understand your lover so I'm helping you. TO break the curse you have to do as he does. You have to find pleasure in everything he enjoys and be honest with yourself. If you don't do it on your own, the spell will help you. Think of it as invisible courage. If you do this, the spell will die after seven days. If you run away, who knows when it will end."

"Run away from what?" I heard a small laugh and looked up, realizing I had been staring at my hands the whole time. What I saw was a complete surprise. There was a girl standing in front of me fully dressed in black and camo. She was wearing a black ruffled tank top and black camo pants with combat boots.

"Don't run away from yourself"

"I will try not to."

"And remember, you must write about this experience. Use his nickname in your book and for your name use Miki-chan. If you remember that, I will help you write it along the way."

"Thank you"

The sky stopped spinning and something fell beside me with a thud. It was a book with leather binding with a camouflage print. The first three chapters were written with the events so far in my hand writing. The first page had a note written on it.

'Dear Miki-chan,

I started you off so you can be able to finish the story. If you can start off the scene, I can finish it for you in detail.

Your Personal Tonifairy

(PS Don't tell Usagi-san)'

"Well at least I know what is going on. SO basically I just try to be all lovey-dovey with Usagi-san. Well maybe we can watch a movie tonight. Yeah. We can watch a bunch of American scary movies that I was told about." I pull out my phone and call Sumi-sempai. He agreed to let me borrow a couple of his Chucky Movies. I went and picked them up before I walked back to the house. I went inside and put the movies under the TV and went to check on Usagi-san.

"Usagi-san. Are you busy?" I asked him when I found him in his office.

"Not really. What's up?"

"Want to watch a couple of movies with me? I can make popcorn."

He looked completely shocked but he syill agreed and came down stairs with me. I made some popcorn and put it in a bowl before walking to the TV and putting in the first movie I picked up; Bride of Chucky. I walked to the couch and debated wether to sit beside him on the couch or in his lap. Apparently it would be best to snuggle in his lap because that is where I found myself. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt warm as we watched the movie together. I jumped sometimes during the movie but all in all it was funny to me.

When the movie went off, I looked up at Usagi-san. In all honesty, he looked happy. " Do you want to play the next one?"

"Sure."

I got up and put in the Seed of Chucky, which was the movie that came after the first one we watched but this was like QRS because we started the movie set in the middle but whatever, we get to cuddle and watch movies. I snuggled back into Usagi-san's lap as the movie begins. He wraps his arms around me and I embrace the warmth that I feel.

"Usagi-san, I know I don't tell you this enough but I love you." I feel my face heating up so I hide my face in his neck.

"I know. I love you too."

I kissed him softly on the cheek before snuggling back into his neck and drifting off to sleep. The next thing I know, I'm being carried to bed and I fall asleep as soon as I feel Usagi-san in the bed holding me.

* * *

**It's so fluffy! So how was it? I tried to make up for the time. Please review. Reviews are almost as important as hot tea and pocky.**

**Misaki: Weird much?**

**Me: Shut it before you do even more embarrassing stuff.**

**Misaki: Gomenasi **


	9. Chapter 9: A Sudden GoodBye

**A/N: It has been years since I have been able to get a chance to write and I want to appoligize to all of you that actually read this story. I feel as if I lost myself and my place in this world when I never wrote the next chapter. This break, I was locking my self in a room until I finished the next few chapters, so here they are. I wrote this around Christmas break, but never got a change to update. I have this chapter and the next so please enjoy.**

* * *

"Misaki-chan, can you help sensei get ready for the book signings? We will be gone for three days," Aikawa asked.

'That leaves two days on the curse' Misaki thought to himself.

"Don't even try Misaki, I'm not going" Usami stated.

"You are," Misaki demanded, "If you go, we can go out and stuff when you get back."

"Oooooh, is Misaki trying to take me on a date?"

"Either go easily and come back to that or take too long and I won't let you touch me for a month."

"I'm going, I'm going. What will you do while I'm gone?"

Walk around the house naked." Misaki deadpanned. Both Aikawa and Usami were looked at Misaki with shock spread across their faces. "Actually, I have things that need to get finished and will be easier with you busy. Be safe on your trip."

"Misaki."

Misaki kissed Usami on the cheek. "I love you Usagi-san. When you get back I'll have something special for you." With that said, Misaki helped Usami pack and sent him on his way. That night while Misaki talked to his lover, he made his to do list for the next three days.

* * *

**Day one:**

Pick up order from antique store

Buy ticket to visit brother

Call Takahiro about sudden visit

Pack

**Day Two:**

Catch train

Enjoy the day with Takahiro and family

Confess about relationship

Depending on reaction, sneak out

**Day Three:**

Leave early that morning

Go grocery shopping

Cook dinner in neko costume

* * *

After the list was made, Misaki turned of the light and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N How was it? Any ideas for this or my short stories? Please remember, reviews are an author's muse. A lack of inspiration is a drainage of love.**


	10. Chapter 10: ASGB Day 1

**Day one**

Pick up order from antique store

Buy ticket to visit brother

Call Takahiro about sudden visit

Pack

Misaki's POV

I woke up around five thirty this morning because I was cold. I hate to admit it but it gets cold without my bunny here to cuddle me at night. I got up and took a long, warm, undisturbed shower. As I was getting out, my phone chimed with a notification. I checked it to see a text from Usagi-san. He was obviously forced awake this early in the morning at…..Wow seven o'clock. I was in the shower for a while. I decided that since that perverted bunny wasn't here, clothes weren't necessary. I wrapped my towel tighter around my waist and went to the kitchen. I got a bowl of cereal for breakfast since it is not as fun to cook for one as it is for two. After washing my dishes, I laid on the couch reading manga until nine. At nine, I took the keys to Usami's red sports car and drove to the next town to pick up my shipment.

3rd Person POV

"Misaki-chan, how nice it is to see you again," the old lady said when she recognized Misaki walking through the door of the store.

"Rii-chan, it's been a while. I've missed you and this little place. How have you been?"

"I've had better days. I don't know how much longer I can keep this little store around. Your package came in this morning. Walk with me and tell me how you have been doing."

Following the store owner, Misaki began to tell her about the past five years. "Rii-chan, I'm in love. I've been with this man for five year. He helped me to get into M University, and always told me how much he loved me even when I doubted my feelings for him. That is why I ordered this package; it's a gift for him. I want to convey all of my feelings in a way that words can't."

"That is so cute. I always knew that you would someday be with a man." Misaki gave her a dirty look. "What? You are like a son to me. Of course I would notice all of you feminine habits. You would make the perfect wife one day. And I will be the proud, crying mother of the blushing bride."

"You think of me as a son? Thank you. You don't understand how happy that makes me to hear you say that." Misaki smiled at her, eyes filling up with tears. He hugged her tightly before picking up his box. "How much do I owe you for the package?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say that it's a gift."

"Thank you. If there is ever anything you need, just call me. Here is my number and address" he told her handing her a card.

"Good luck with your gift. I'll be sure to use this soon," she responded, waving the paper with his number and address.

Misaki picked up the package and walked out to the car. He called his brother as soon as his hands were free.

"Nii-chan, is it okay if I come visit you tomorrow? I just want to spend the day with you."

"Sure. Is Usagi-san coming as well?"

"No, I just wanted to visit my family."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye Nii-chan."

After hanging up with his brother, he drove back to town and went to his favorite café. He was sitting in a booth in a corner eating ice-cream and ordering his train tickets when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Misaki!"

"Shinobu, how nice it is to run into you here. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Are you going to be busy the rest of the day?"

"No, Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong….I just, I just wanted to know if you could help me with a new dish. I wanted to surprise Miyagi."

"Sure, let me finish this real quick and you can come over to my place."

After Misaki finished securing his ticket and eating his ice-cream, he led Shinobu to the car.

"Does Usami-san know you have this?" Shinobu asked. When Misaki shook his head, Shinobu looked around frantically as if he expected something to jump out at him.

"Relax, He's away on business and I have my license. Come on, let's go to the store."

* * *

Misaki was alone again; Shinobu had just left a few minutes ago. All he had left to do was pack an overnight bag and get his clothes ready for the next day. He pulled out all black attire to wear for both days in case he had to sneak out, underwear and a blanket. After everything was put in or on the bag, he grabbed his phone and decided to take a bath to relax. It was ten minutes into his bath that his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, answering the phone.

"Misaki."

"Usagi-san! How are you?" He asked, animation coming into his voice.

"Tired, I just wanted to hear your voice before I'm dragged to a meeting.

"Okay, make sure you get some rest," He said becoming slightly sad.

"Just two more days. Do you miss me?"

"Baka! It has only been a day, I'm okay" After a brief silence, Misaki continued saying, "Yes, I'll miss you. I love you Usagi-san"

"I love you too, Misaki. But I have to go now. I'll text you in the morning."

"Okay." Misaki answered before he hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later, he got out the tub, dried off and crawled into bed.

* * *

**A/N: I have started on thenext chapter and will try as hard as I can to getit to you guys. I love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11: ASGB D2

**Day Two:**

Catch train

Enjoy the day with Takahiro and family

Confess about relationship

Depending on reaction, sneak out

Misaki dragged himself out of bed early that morning, threw on his all black attire, grabbed his bag and headed down stairs. When he reached the kitchen, he glanced at the bowl of fruit, reached for a banana but stopped and shuddered. He grabbed an apple and left for the station. The train ride was a blur for him as he dozed off every so often. When he finally arrived, it was nine o'clock. When he got off of the train, he walked towards his brother's bubbly figure. When he got closer, he was enveloped into a hug and dragged off to his brother's car.

"Misaki, it's so great to see you again. How have you been? Have you and Usagi been getting along well? How is school? Did you get taller?"

"I've been well, Usagi is great when I'm not waking him up, School is fine, and no, I didn't get taller."

"You.…you…..you kept up with the questions?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." Misaki dismissed. When they arrived at Takahiro's house, they were welcomed with the smell of breakfast. After being hugged by his sister in law and glomped by his nephew, Misaki sat down at the table to have breakfast and begin the day with his family.

LINEBREAK

It was a long and exhausting day for Misaki. After breakfast, he helped Mahiro get dressed. They all went to the zoo, had lunch at a family restaurant, and then went shopping. At the toy store, Misaki saw a single teddy bear in a corner. It was small with emerald green eyes. Picking up the bear, he smiled and paid for it. He knew that his lover would quite like the bear even though it was different than the ones the he already had. When they got back it was late so they ordered pizza and watched movies. After a few movies, Mahiro fell asleep. He asked Takahiro and Minami if they could talk. They each got a cup of tea and sat at the table. Now it was the time of truth.

LINEBREAK

"N-n-n-n-nii-chan, how much do you know about me and Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you are becoming a better friend to him than I am? Is that because you live with him?"

"It's a long story. That's not what I was trying to say. And trust me, living with him has nothing to do with it…..much."

"How are you keeping up with the questions? You normally don't. Do you get this a lot? Why won't you just tell me what's going in?"

"It comes with growing up. I just matured a lot since the last set of lightning questions. I'm trying to but you won't stop asking questions!" Misaki started to quietly shout at his brother, mindful of the sleeping child.

"Sorry." Takahiro mumbled.

"Come on dear, it's not like you're pregnant with his child or anything. You can tell us what's going on." Minami tried to help, Barely noticing the slight blush on Misaki's face.

"He can't be pregnant. He's a boy. Wait, you didn't get a girl pregnant did you?"

"No I didn't. How can I get a girl pregnant if I never had a girlfriend?"

"It's been five years since you moved in with Usagi-san. Is that why you never had a relationship? Why won't you get your own place? Isn't he hard to deal with? He always was a difficult person with a strong personality."

"One, stop talking. Two, It's not that hard after you get used to it. Three, I don't even like girls. I never had." While Misaki was taking a second to breathe before the ultimate confession, Takahiro interrupted. Again.

"Is that why you never had a relationship?"

"Will you shut up for a minute, please? I never said I never have been in a relationship. I have a lover now, but if you don't stop with the questions, I won't be able to tell you the full story."

"Sorry."

"Are you done?" Misaki asked, impatient. Takahiro nodded, not wanting to anger his brother. "Good. Now, our relationship started with a kiss in the snow. Actually, sparks started flying way before that but we never did anything about it. When we both realized that there was more to us than it was, we decided to get together. We've actually been together for five years."

"FIVE YEARS! Does Usagi-san know about this?"

"Um, dear, I think he's dating Usagi-san." Minami supplied.

"You mean he's gay! I would never have guessed." Takahiro was shocked.

"Yes" Misaki simply answered.

"And you two are together. Like together together."

"Yes." Misaki answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"At first I wasn't completely sure about myself, then I realized that I was completely in love with him, but never got a chance to tell you. I wanted to do it alone, but that takes confidence, confidence I just now found in myself." Misaki sighed. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I don't understand it, so I need time, but if your happy, then I'm happy. Is this Why you didn't want to move out?"

"ye-" he was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hello?...Hey Usagi-san…..Yeah I'm fine…..I decided to visit Nii-chan…How's the book thingy?...Baka, don't buy anything that I'm going to have to take care of when you get bored of it…..No I don't want a stupid bunny, I already have a bunny on my ass when it's not being a lazy dumb ass…yeah, yeah I know…..Oh, I came to visit because I decided to tell him about us…..He's fine with it, although he looks like he is about to faint right now…..Oh, now? I was just talking to him and Minami…..(Misaki started blushing) ummm can we talk about that later?...I miss you too…... It's okay, I understand. You have to go before Aikawa kills you… Yeah, I love you too. Goodnight." Misaki hangs up. "Sorry about that," He tells Minami and Takahiro. "He had a few book signings and meetings in another town so he is away for a few days. And yes that is why I didn't want to move out. Any more questions or are you going to faint if I go into details?"

"I think I've heard enough. I'm going to bed now." With that, Takahiro left out of the room.

"I'm glad that you are happy Misaki. You're like a little brother to me and I love you. If he makes you happy then be happy. I can tell that it's real."

"How?"

"Your eyes brighten up when you talk about him and you seemed real cheerful on the phone with him. I know love when I see it. Give your brother time. He'll come sround eventually"

"Thanks nee-chan. It really does mean a lot to me that you guys are okay with all this. I don't know what I would have done if I had to choose."

"I think you do. Can you honestly tell me that if Takahiro wasn't okay with this you would have left Usami-san?"

"No. I would have been torn, but I know that Usagi-san would always be there for me when I need him and would wait with me for nii-chan to come around. But now I don't have to make such a tough decision."

"Exactly. Now get some rest. I get the feeling you won't be getting much of that tomorrow with Usami-san coming home and all."

"Nee-chan!"

"Don't get embarrassed now. You are the one that said that you have a bunny on your ass all the time."

"He has the libido of a rabbit." Misaki muttered.

"I heard that. Now get some sleep." Minami calmly said, stifling a giggle.

"Okay. Good night nee-chan." Misaki said before raising his voice a little louder "and goodnight nii-chan. I know you were listening."

"Goodnight Misaki. They both said before going to their room. Misaki went to the guest room and stripped to nothing but his boxers. Then he crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello beautiful people. Since today is one of the most depressing day of my life (my birthday) I am blessing you with this story. Enjoy! **

**Hiroki: You know this is the end of the story right?**

**Me: Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 12:Day Three

**Day Three:**

Leave early that morning

Go grocery shopping

Cook dinner in neko costume

Misaki was awoken at five the next morning by Minami, who is an early riser, so he would be able to grab a snack before getting on the train. By the time he got to his and Usami's house after traveling and grocery shopping, it was two o'clock. He had gotten a few odd looks for having a backpack in the middle of a break, but when they saw the amount of food he had and that he was able to purchase it all, they gave apologetic smiles and wished him a good day.

When he got home, he set the food down in the kitchen and walked upstairs to put his bag up. When he made it to his "room" he put his backpack on the desk and his cell phone started ringing. It was Usami.

"Hey Usagi-san. How are you? You're on your way back now?...That's great…Me? I was about to start on dinner…. Anything special you want for dessert?...Baka, I'm not on the menu!...yea, yea. I love you too. I'm going to call nii-chan and then go start dinner. Be safe."

Misaki text his brother before setting his phone down and changing into the neko costume. He stripped out of all his clothing, slid into black boy short panties, a black corset with crimson trim and an over exaggerated collar. He picked up the tail and shivered. He knew that he had to do this. He didn't know why he bought it. It was a long chocolate brown cat tail butt plug with matching nekomimi ear covers. He grabbed the new bottle of strawberry flavored lube that he bought, and gently stretched himself before lubing up the plug and sliding it in. He wiped his hands on the pants he recently pulled off and settled the ears on head after putting the covers on them. As he waited for them to calibrate, he walked down the stairs to wash his hands and put the foods he didn't need up, and prepared to cook.

Misaki had the rice cooking, the vegetables going, and was pulling the salmon out of the oven to finish cooking on the stove by the time Usami got back to the house. When he arrived at the door, there was a sticky note over the lock.

'Usagi-san, your gift is on the table. Come find me when you open it.

~Misaki.'

Confused, Usagi unlocked the door and walked into the house. He walked over to the coffee table to see a box with an emerald ribbon tied around it. He untied the ribbon and inside of the box he found an emerald green leash and an open, but barely used, bottle of flavored lube (hint hint). He walked towards the kitchen, even more confused, until he saw his Misaki cooking. In a costume. He saw the twitching ears, thinking of how cute they were on him.

Misaki looked up when he felt he was being watched. He set the spatula down, ran and jumped onto Usami while screaming, "Usagi, you're home!" Usagi caught him in his arms and started to kiss him. The kiss lasted half a minute before Misaki realized that he had been cooking. He squirmed out of Usami's arms and ran back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

"How was your trip?" Misaki asked.

"It would have been better if I had my Misaki" Usami said, walking up behind Misaki and wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did, silly bunny. I practically walked around naked the whole first day you were gone, left town the next, and got back in time to make you food."

"You mean you were serious about walking around naked?" Usami pouted.

"Only for like thirty minutes. I took a picture, Wanna see it?"

"Yes" Usami answered quickly.

"It's on your desk. It's you present for going to your book thing without complaint."

"Speaking of, what's with all this?" He asked, referring to Misaki's costume.

"You'll find out later."

With that, Usami went up to his office to check his desk and sitting between two rows on his keyboard was an envelope. What he found was a picture of Misaki, stark naked, hanging upside down over the railing. He found a second one of him lying across the railing and ran down stairs.

"Misaki"

"Yes" Misaki asked looking up from what he was doing.

"I need my fill of Misaki." Usami said in a dark voice.

"After we eat." Usami's eyes widened. Then he realized that Misaki was placing the food onto plates.

"Fine." Usami muttered sitting down.

After they settled at the table, Misaki looked up at Usagi and said, "I went and talked to nii-chan yesterday. He said he was okay with us being together. He was actually happy that I found someone to love but supprised to know that you were gay."

"Such a shame. At least I have my adorable little neko to drown my sorrows in. I think it is time for dessert." With that being said, Usami picked Misaki up and princess carried him to their bedroom.

**[LEMON]**

* * *

**A/N: soooooooooooooo, I realized that I fail at life and will put the juicy stuff in the next chapter. I had this chapter finished for a month but my computer ended up breaking and I had to move from the dorms back home buuuuuuuutttttttt it doesn't even matter now. I will be driving cross county soon so while it is my turn to rest, I will try to work on the next update. Wish me luck you guys. I love you all. If there are any ideas for one shots (any pairings) just let me know. And please remember, reviews heal an author's soul.**


End file.
